


I Never Thought It'd Be You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Gay Character, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Public Sex, Self-Denial, Self-cest, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One night at a concert Niall has possibly seen his future self and is thinking he has lost his mind. It's helping him to suppress his love for Liam as he's in utter confusion who the new mysterious boy is. Eventually, once the concert is done Niall takes this opportunity to address his look alike. In the end he bargains for more than what he wanted. But maybe this stranger could help him get over Liam.





	

Niall's P.O.V.

"Mr. Horan is here. Some of you might think that he is hot, maybe he is but he is not my type." 

Oh. 

Of course. 

My taped heart was smashed so hideously by perfection. The ground all of a sudden seemed to be lovely to stare at. A low chuckle forced it way out my dry mouth.

Come on Niall get a hold of yourself. You're in a room full of thousands of people just ignore it. This gorgeous creature of a man could never love me. The girl he calls his own has all his fond. And I'll have is my left hand. Even so, it's just a stupid crush like in the dumb movies. I'll move on. Or maybe later poison this heart with alcohol. For now, store your heart and put on the shelf. 

Fortunately none of the other boys seemed to notice my sudden change in behavior. Again fortunately they kept interacting with the fans.

The stage light seems to be blinding me. I had to choke back tears. If only he knew the thoughts circulating in the air.

A quick glimpse passed between me and the wonderful boy. That cute smile stayed a bit on his face. I, on the other hand, I only smiled out of pure lies. Of course I wouldn't be his type... Luck wasn't on my side nor was it ever. Liam's girlfriend indefinitely had to be his type, was. I sighed and tried to smile at least for the sake of the fans. 

On the walk back where the other boys were, I almost fell. The sorrow previously and heart break broke out into a flat line. Curious replaced it. 

What? 

In 

The? 

Actual? 

Fuck? 

At the corner of the left side of the stage stood some random bloke. My mouth went dry in a split mere seconds. Dead in my tracks I stopped. I scanned the area surrounding him. He was alone. Not particularly looking at anything. 

Gazing, I almost drooled at his appearance. Paired with black tight skinny jeans, a crisp white muscle shirt. It devilishly made me want to moan. No no no. I don't know his name. I was just in the middle of a heart break, but now I'm getting hard. 

But surprisingly I was the only one to notice him. Security are slacking I guess if this dude is right on the stage. 

The scenery was still. The fellow four boys paid no mind. They owned the stage while I owned a fucked up life, apparently. Mentally, I slapped myself twenty times. 

Of course my eyes are playing trick on me. The universe; I swear has more tricks than I thought. How can no one else notice this beautiful creature? 

If God was trying to play tricks with me, he should win a fucking award. I couldn't help but stare. No I'm sure I'm going crazy. No it can't be. I licked my lips and did another look over. 

He was a specimen and I had to precisely study him. Fans screaming faded out of conscious. His eyes bore into mine. Familiarity was hidden behind them. The posture oddly matched my own. The shoes he own, I swore I owned a pair similar. Hmm we have a lot in common. 

The show went on. Me occasionally singing my parts, but a few times I forget and had to recover. 

The grin he kept flashing raised red flags. Hmm. Those eyes. Nose. Posture. Are exactly like my own. A few steps closer. Unknowingly Liam curiously watched me and quickly looked away. 

I had to find out. Squinting I barely saw the hat. It said Niall in white letters. Why would he wear that? Is his name Niall too? 

Then something unexpectedly happened I had to blink twice. He was going to walk over to me, but accidentally fell on the stage. 

What the Hell? My eyes widened. A pain shot where the guy just had fallen. I grasped my sides to smooth the pain then it all made sense... 

No fucking way. (A/N: haha see what I did there?) 

Starring back at me I was one hundred percent that was me. I'm losing my mind... Still... No missing that hair. No missing that smile. No missing those eyes who bore back into mine. 

Well if this day couldn't get more fucked up. I swear I should write a book. 

Those bright blue eyes, smooth pink lips, swept up blonde hair you couldn't miss anywhere. I decided to peek at what the other boys were doing. I hadn't realized it but the show was wrapping up. What is going on? 

And then out of nowhere the older man had vanished. Umm, okay? I'm not even on any substances. I couldn't believe how this day is going. I think I just saw my future self. 

We performed a few more songs. Day's events holding on to me in a death grip. We bowed and waved at the fans. Then headed out on the side of the stage. Louis and Zayn deep in conversation.

I was staring directly at the spot he just was. Harry gave me a curious look as he walked out. I just returned a smile. No sign of him. 

"Hey Niall, you okay? I saw you staring at something," the concerned Harry shook from my thoughts. As we were exiting the stage I saw him again. Is he a ghost? 

In a world of fantasy, maybe I wouldn't doubt there'd be a concept such as time machines. 

"U-Uh yeah just a little tired. Just staring into space. Haha," I said through a string of confusion. Haz might think I was crazy if last events were reflected on. Of course, I'm crazy. Not real at all. I need to get it together. 

My down stairs had waken to the sight of him. How could an insecure me get hard over a man who could be twin. The muscles bulging out of the white top was a gift from the gods. It wasn't helping my erection. 

The night air surrounded us. I still saw the man walk close to me. No words were spoken between us, but upon his face offered a smirk. 

Liam had shot out the back door with a silly grin. His hair tussle like he just had sex. I had to suppress a moan. And I was out of trance again by him. "Hey guys great show. You all did well," he congratulated. 

"Thanks Liam. You as well, but you always do wonderful." 

Unexpectedly an arm wrapped around my waist. Liam muttered a thanks in my ears. 

The man peered at me against the building and dared to step towards me. Weirdly he glared at Liam as he pulled away. Must be seeing things, because he quickly smirked. 

I hitched my breathe. Damn, I wanted to kiss the cute smirk off his face. Heavenly sculpted lips. Oh Lord. 

Come on Niall. That dude looks exactly like you. You're practically horny for yourself. You can't want to seduce him. No matter if his jeans hug his thighs deliciously. 

"Niall, are you okay you have your mouth open. I think I see drool. You okay?" Zayn smirked at me and chuckled. 

All of us were outside next to the tour bus. A few of the crew just putting things away. Ugh, we have another show tomorrow. If only I had a therapist right now. 

I chuckled along with the rest. Eyes darting quickly toward them all. He had stopped behind a tree. I had to make my move. 

"Yeah you have been off recently, Nialler", Liam offered affectionately. Umm shit. Harry nodded agreeing. 

Quick think! "No boys I'm seriously fine. Just stressed from tour, ya know." I averted my gaze and subconsciously lick my lips. By the end of tonight I must know what is going on. Returning my gaze to the boys they nodded to me. We quickly hugged each other. 

"Well we're always here for you friend," Louis gushed. My hands slipped into my pockets. I uttered a simple thanks to him. 

"Hey boys I have to make a phone call. Be right back," I called over my shoulder. Legs getting weak. 

None of them questioned it just assured me with yeses that they had heard. To not appear suspicious, I pulled out my flip phone. Yes flip phone. 

The stroll over to this mysterious man took forever. His cool posture had me drooling and he stepped closer, hidden from the moonlight. The black tight skinny jeans shaped him nicely. For the third time I wondered if I should lust after myself. No, maybe this was somebody else. 

It's impossible to see a future me. There was no misreading any of whatever this was. In a state of extreme confusion my brain couldn't rationalize. Why was he here? Does he even know me? Why was he on the stage? Is he just a weirdo? 

"Well I never a thought pretty boy like you would come over to see me. I presume you wonder who I am." 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I know the summary sucks. It will make more sense as it goes on. I was intrigued by this ideas of Niall and his future self meeting and them falling in love. Thought it'd be cute and hot ;) Hehe I hope you enjoy. Criticism is welcome


End file.
